Journeys of the soul
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: Six months after Ray's disapearance, Kai is still missing him. A dream and a gift send him on a journey of discovery and a reuniting of the soul. sequel to Journeys. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_**"Mystery voice"**_

Hi, its me again, and I brought a sequel along with me. :) Well as you know it's the sequel to Journeys (duh). I'm going ot be trying a few things with this, in my ongoing attempt to keep my story logical and my sanity(what's left of it, if I had any to begin with) intact. Sit back, relax and enjoy. Don't forget to reveiw at the end. I like reveiws, they help my writing self esteem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Where are you?"_

_**"I'm here."**_

_" I miss you."_

_**"I know."**_

_"Will you come back?"_

_**"Yes and no."**_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"**You may not recognise me."**_

_" I'll still love you."_

_**" But can you love ME?"**_

_"Why shouldn't I?"_

_**"Can you handle the truth?"**_

_" If it means finding you."_

_**" What if you can't?"**_

_"What if I can? I miss you. It hurt when you left."_

_**"I'm sorry, but I had to go."**_

_"I know."

* * *

_

Kai lay on his back in his bed, just as he had been doing every night for the past 6 months.

_"Has it really been only 6 months!"_

Six months ago he had found his heart and then lost it to the very people he thought they could trust, six months ago he felt the intoxicating sensation as passion and love mingled within him only to be crushed by the very thing that had triggered it.

Ray.

The raven haired beauty that had taken away all his reason and given him love and understanding instead. He loved him, and hated him. The bittersweetness that was love coursed through his veins, reminding him of those moments of joy he experienced when kissing his angel, his tiger. His Tiger, he wanted to laugh as he thought of the name he had given him. He had been a fool to think he could claim the wild creature that he had fallen for, now he nursed the, still raw, wounds that had made their mark on his heart and soul. They still pained, as if they were festering and infected, as he both pined for and cried for his lost tiger.

_" You did it again. He was never yours. He couldn't be. Why would he let himself be controlled, he is more like Driger now then ever before, what made you think you culd control and tame such a creature."_

He shook his head, Ray wasn't some animal that needed to be taught obedience, he was a living, breathing gift from the Gods. A gift that Kai had lost right after he learnt he had been given such a gift.

He knew he never deserved Ray, no one deserved Ray. Ray was everything anyone could ever wish to be. Beautiful, smart, graceful, elegant, caring, loving, protective, courageous, loyal.

_"Was he loyal to you?"_

The thought struck Kai, it felt like he had been slapped a across the face with an invisable gauntlet. Had Ray been loyal to him. He had left Kai, he had gone off and left him to nurse his broken soul. He felt himself begin to slip into the depths of deppression again, but as usual he was pulled back, reminding him that he had a promise to keep.

'I_'m sorry, I can't stay. I must leave you now. I don't know what to say to make it easier. All I can say is I love you, I always will Kai. Please believe me!' _

Ray had begged him to believe him, and he had. He felt the silky voice float in his head again, they were Ray's last words to him, before he made his promise.

' _I'll always be with you Kai. I promise. Good bye.' _

_Good bye Ray. I'll be waiting.' _

Had Ray heard him? He thought so, if not then why had he let Kai know he was alive. He would not allow the voice inside to hurt him, he had Ray to protect him. He loved Ray, he had said he would protect Ray and had tried to, but Ray had ended up protecting him.

He glanced out the window and saw the star Ray had pointed out to him.

_'No matter where you are or what has happened, that star will always guide you home.'_

He smiled again, Ray had said that while they were in Russia, after he had beaten Bryan and they were waiting to go home. He felt tears fill his eyes, he ahd cried so often now he was surprised he still had tears left to cry. He looked to the picture next to the bed, the one of all of them, though his eyes were trained on one person and only one.

"I love you Ray." He whispered, desperately wishing he could see him again.

_' I love you too.'_

Kai closed his eyes, memories filling his mind as he slid into the gentle arms of sleep, and let her weave her spell on him. Yet as he fell asleep he was sure he felt a hand touch his cheek and soft lips ghost over his own. He wanted to return to wakefullness but couldn't and managed one little thought before he succumbed to the spell of sleep.

_' I smell tiger lillies.'_

tbc

Theres your first chap. I know lame, but I tried. I swear the other chaps, so far, are so much better.R&R. . Night night.


	2. Journeys of the soul 2

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray. Okay, Hiei-Is-Mine asked me to hook Tyson up, so you have a few options, if you want to make my life easier and this sequel better, pick a likely partner and I'll hook them up. But to be honest I really want Kai to hit him, I don't know why but in the series it seems like half the time Kai is either yelling at him or restraining himself from clobbering him(that and looking out for our fav neko-jin) ;) I'd also like to say another thank you to all who reveiwed my other stories, I've yet to get a flame, which is so nice because it means that A. everyone who is reading this has enjoyed it, and it's predecessor, so far or B those who don't like it are nice enough not to flame me. So thank you again and again and again and...you get the idea. Back to the fic. Some hate towards Kai is delved into. Heehee.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_**"Mystery voice"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai woke to a banging on his door. He frowned and tried to ignore it, but being him he couldn't. With a grumble, followed by colourful comments about said persons intelligence and life span, he walked to the door.

"Kai, oh we thought you were still sleeping. Tyson wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the conference." Kai frowned as Kenny spoke. _'Conference!'_ He decided to play it safe." No, no thanks. I'll skip it." Kenny gave him a long, and utterly irritating, look before nodding and leaving. Kai sighed and closed the door.

He made his way back to his room and lay on his bed. He pulled the blood red duvet over him and snuggled in. He felt himself drifting when a familiar and welcome scent filled his current space. He frowned and turned over, his eyes widening at the little gift on his pillow.

A snow white tiger lilly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyson, Max and Kenny turned to see Kai walking up to them. Tyson was about to make a snide comment about Kai's gruffness when he saw Kai's face. If he hadn't known better he would swear Kai had been crying. He had seen Kai cry before, when Ray had vanished. For the next day or two he had cried, unable to stop or even make an effort to suppress it. It had been the first time, and Tyson hoped the last, that he had seen Kai so vulnerable. _' Maybe that's why Ray left, Kai made him leave.' _He knew that was an unfair assumption, but he felt that way. He himself had had feelings for the Chinese blader, as far back as their first battle against eachother. He could remember it easily, just like anything else about Ray.

FLASHBACK

Tyson watched as a raven haired boy walked up to the beydish. He had been asked specially by Mr Dickenson to battle Tyson, atleast that was what he was told. He watched curiously as the blader took his place on the other side and raised his head to face Tyson.

Tyson felt his breath catch painfully in his throat as he was pinned by the most startling and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was entranced by them. Then the other had yawned, it had snapped Tyson out of his trance, made him pretty angry, and gave him back some of his focus.

Tyson couldn't help but watch as the other readied his blade, nor could he help himself as he watched him release the blade, his body moving with the motion, making blader and blade one. It was beautiful, he could find nothing else to describe it, it was like when a bird took flight, it arched slightly as it sprang with all that energy. He couldn't help himself, his lack of focus had cost him that first match, he beat Ray in the second match, he didn't think he could beat him again. Luckily the raven wonder had forfeited his final round. He had watced as a soft smile had flitted across the others face, gentle and soft. Then his Chinese enchanter had turned and walked out. Only to come back in later when their team was announced.

END FLASHBACK

Yes, from day one Ray had Tyson's heart, and it became his more and more as he spent more time with the other. He watched as Ray went through the tough spots and fought to stay strong, he knew it was tough, specially on Ray. As the oldest member, besides their captian Kai, he had the most pressure to make a good example. His most notable, and awe inspiring match, had been against Bryan. That had both broken Tyson's heart and filled it with pride. Ray had fought and won, against all odds. Bryan had tried to break the enchanting tiger and had come out of it second best. There had been damage, all of them had seen it. It had taken Ray months till he could blade again, even longer till he could face any of them and use Driger. During that time Tyson had spent his nights crying for the struggling boy and encouraging him during the days.

Tyson turned is attention to Kai, he had been ruthless. He had pushed Ray, further than Tyson thought was possible, it had been unfair and viscious. Wrong. No one was allowed to cause Ray pain, and no one was allowed to hug Ray, or kiss him.

Kai had broken that. Tyson had seen the hug, and the kiss that followed, Kai had used Ray's lack of control to make him believe he liked him. _'The jerk! No, that's not enough. The Bastard!' _He watched as Max walked up to Kai, asking if he was okay which was answered with the usual 'yes' then he walked out, back to his room. Tyson was about to leave when Mr Dickinson walked in, it had been so long since he had seen him. They were supposed to meet him when they all met, but the incident with Ray had stopped that. Now they were missing one of their old team members. Mr Dickinson looked each of them over.

" It seems there are many things that have been left unsaid or unanswered, I spoke to Judy and she is under the impression that you all wish to know what happened to Ray?" Three nods were his answers. " I had a feeling you would wish to so I have gotten you all permission to explore the area which was inhabited by Ray's clan. I'm not sure how it will help you, but I had a feeling it would. " Before he could say more Kai returned, holding a book gently in his arms.

" I know how." He placed the book on the table carefully, as if he was sure it would break. The others came to look and saw it had a white tiger on the front, very similar to Driger. There was a smaller book next to it, Tyson picked it up and looked at it. His eyes widened as he realised it was a diary. The owner couldn't have been more than six or seven when they started writing in it. He turned to the last written page, crisp elegant handwriting greeted him. Ray's handwriting, it was Ray's diary. He quickly put it back down before Kai saw he had looked at it.

Kai glanced at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Max pulled his his attention away though." Kai, what now?" All eyes focused on their ex captain, subconciously falling back into their positions in the team. Kai looked at the books infront of him, when he raised his gaze all found that the crimson hue had darkened, shining with determination.

"We find Ray."

tbc

There's the second chap, I have a sneaking suspision this particular story will have nothing against it's predecessor. Oh well, this story is here for the simple use of reuniting our favourite two. I love happy endings, so this will have a happy ending. The again sad endings are also nice, but my friends cured me of those. Know how? She killed Ray. I was ready to throttle her!deep breath then, to keep her life intact, she rewrote the ending so that Ray lived. Isn't she generous! AAH, I'm having a Pokemon moment! Anyway, night night.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray. To answer the question about the markings on Ray's face, side etc, yes it has taken me this long to answer it I apologise profusely, no I won't be removing them, like the tattoo on his back their permanent. They are a sign of his clan, marks like them are very important to the person and are a part of the persons other self, in other words the animal side they have now merged with. Know what that means? A. Ray and Kai will now both be using paint, one to make a mark the other to hide a mark or B. Ray can make them disapear when he wants them to. If you want one of these two options ,or you think he should leave them as they are because they are killer cool...kinda, then send a reveiw and vote. The most convincing answer is the one to bag it. Anyway on with the fic!

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_**"Mystery voice"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm all alone, you're not here. I cant see you anymore._

**I'm here. I'll never leave you, have faith. Have courage. Seek and you will find, believe and it will come true.**

_How do I know I can make it happen? _

**You made me believe, now make yourself believe.**

_I'm afraid._

**So am I.**

* * *

Kai walked slightly ahead of the other three, they had been walking for more than an hour. They were looking for Tiger falls. There was a sketch in the book, but that didn't help them much.

"Isn't that water?" Kai turned to look at Max. He strained his ears, the tell tale tinkle of water filled his ears, and his heart. They had found it.

He turned and ran, letting the water lead him. He heard the others behind him, but they weren't his concern. The falls were. He rushed through the trees, stumbling into the clearing. He looked up, his breath catching as the landscape came into focus.

Massive and jagged rocks stuck out from beneath the gushing water, breaking its flow and creating more bubbles. Kai felt his breath catch as he saw a figure on the top of the cliff, a child. He was about to call out a warning when he saw the child fully. It was the same one that had led him to Ray, the ghost. He froze, his heart beating like a drum, Ray the person he loved and missed most. his tiger. He frowned, why did he think of Ray when he saw this boy. Movement pulled him back, the child seemed to cry out, but there was no noise, a light flashed and Kai was momentarily blinded, he opened his eyes and felt his throat constrict as the child began to fall. Kai gave a cry of fear and rushed forward, the child was aimed straight for the jutting rocks below.

He was so close, so close to catching the child, he reached out, hands fisting to get a firm grip on the clothes, only for the child to slip right through him and disapear. He fell to his knees, in shock and from the sudden lack of adrenaline. He felt that tingle and looked up, a flash of white alerted him to the presence of another. He tried to see what it had been, but it was gone. He was about to

follow when the others came.

"Kai, what happened? We heard a noise, it sounded like a scream." Kai looked to Max, his eyes slightly misted. He looked back to where he had seen the flash. A moment past as they waited for an answer, a soft murmur filled the air, gently breaking the silence.

" It was nothing, nothing but the wind."

* * *

Tyson watched as Kai walked away from the falls. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what.

" Tyson, comeon. Kai is gonna leave you." He looked up as Max called to him, wildly gesturing towards the retreating Russian. He nodded and waited for Max to turn back. Smoky eyes levelled a glare at said Russian. Another reason for why Ray could never truely be Kai's. Their cultures were too different. Ray was Chinese and Kai was Russian. Tyson on the other hand was Japanese, a much more complementary and overall matching culture. Kai was cold, like snow. He found himself frowning.

_" Even snow is beautiful Tyson."_

Ray had said that to him. He could remember it clearly, they had just arrived in Russia and he had been complaining about how horrible the snow was, Ray had just laughed.

_" Even snow is beautiful Tyson. Do you know why?" _

Tyson had shook his head. The floating melody which was Ray's laugh had stunned him then, just as it stunned him now.

_" Because Tyson, a snowflake is like a small work of art, a gift from the Gods, a reminder of how special nature is. And when Winter ends and the snow melts Spring comes. It is the beginning of a beautiful transformation."_

Ray had said that to him, but he had been looking at Kai. Tyson had seen the glance Ray had given to their captain when he had spoken of the gift from the Gods, it had been quick but Tyson had seen it as clear as day. Kai had nodded and then walked off. Ray had given a slight sigh and then had smiled at them, his eyes had lit up.

If there was one thing about Ray that always caught Tyson, and most other people who saw him, it was his eyes. Dark, bottomless depths were surrounded by a sea of amber, deep burning amber. Ray had a way of looking at you, he could look past your barriers and see the soul within, who you were deep inside, and he did it by just one look. Those same eyes expressed as much, if not more, emotion as the rest of Ray, they could go a honey shade when he was shy or he was content and they could change just as quickly to the fiery amber which showed he was angry. Moments like that reminded Tyson that Ray was a neko-jin, his eyes expressed his moods, the best example was when he had fought Bryan. They had watched as Ray had taken that horrible beating, but still stood and fought, he remembered when they were in the team room and waiting for Ray to wake up after he had beaten Bryan the first time. Tyson had seen determination shining in the depths of those amber jewels, pacing like a caged tiger waiting for the perfect opportunity to be released, and to let his wrath fall upon it's adversary. It was moments like that that Ray was his most beautiful, when he was ready to fight.

"Come on Tyson, I'm not going to wait for you."

Tyson's head shot up, Kai had called him. Their eyes locked and he felt the animosity flow from the other, his own hatred for Kai leapt out to meet it. Crimson eyes stared into his own then Kai turned and walked off. Tyson shrugged and followed.

* * *

Kai walked, listening to the others follow, he had just been glaring at Tyson. He knew what the other was thinking about, he could see it in his eyes, plus Tyson tended to sometimes think aloud, he had heard Tyson, though the others had been too far ahead.

Yes Tyson had seen Ray when Ray was at his best and strongest, he had seen Ray in the midst of battle, eyes shining and face flushed in excitement. But he hadn't seen Ray when he was vulnerable, he hadn't seen the true Ray, Kai had. He had been there for Ray when he had cried in their hotel room, after the White Tigers had called him a traitor. He had been there for Ray on the anniversary of his parent's deaths. He had been the one to carry Ray to the stretcher after the battle with Bryan, he had felt it as the other shook with pain and whimpered in his arms. He had been there when Ray woke up, scared and confused. He had held Ray when Ray needed to be held, listened when Ray needed to be heard. He heard the words Ray didn't say and saw the things Ray didn't show. He loved Ray because he was Ray, not because he was what he showed himself to be, he loved the Ray who had lain in his arms crying as much as he loved the Ray who stood up to his opponents.

He loved Ray, love had no boundaries and no rules. Tyson had to learn that. That was what made what he felt love and what Tyson felt infatuation. He loved the whole person, mind, body and soul, Tyson loved what he thought Ray was. He loved and image, not the person.

Kai sighed and carried on, all he wanted to do was find whatever he was meant to find. He put his hand in the breastpocket of his shirt, velvet met his hand, the flower Ray had left was still there. He smiled, as long as there was hope there was life.

tbc

There you go, chap 3. Sappy galore! Tyson so love sick it's kinda sad. Someone said I must put him with someone, now it can't be Ray or Kai so who shall the poor sap...ahem...I mean the lucky lad/gal be? Read, enjoy reveiw. Keep the morale of this writer going. Also, someone sent me an email( I honestly didn't know you could do that) asking about the sudden change in Jaco, from being nice to being psycho, the reason is because Ray was telepathic, he could read peoples thoughts even when they didn't want him to, so Jaco had to be nice and think nice thoughts so that Ray would trust him. Think back to chap 8, when Kiara called Jaco away, ever wander what they were talking about? Hehehehe. Night night.

Oh yes, thank you, thank you...Thank you for your wonderful reviews. You guys are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray. Spelling errors in this chap are intended, you'll know what I mean. This is a Kai/Ray fic, also called yaio, this said for those out there who don't like parings of this nature and find them vile, sickening or utterly revolting..that does not give you the right to delete this...and if a certain mean person who went and got one of my friends fics deleted happens to be reading this watch out, what you dish out comes back ten fold. Smiles That being said here we go!

To all who review, or even read this, thank you so much. Now that I've said that, on to specifics.

Just that good: Interesting name...Thank you for the review, it's okay that you didn't review before. You're reviewing now so I forgive you. Glad you enjoying this.

Midnightdark: Thank you! Heart breaking, really! My friend said I'm vindictive, she jsut can't stand it that my first fic got such good reviews, anyway thank you so much. Ands thanks for putting me on your list. More will come, there also 1 shots if you want some thing to read along with this. Thank you again.

Enelya Aldarion: Thank you for the compliment. I have a really bad habit of bad mouthing myself, blame it on a severe lack of self esteem, I'm glad you enjoyed Journeys. I'm slaving away to finish JOS by the end of June and finish posting by the end of July. I just hope I manage it. Here comes another chapter. Thank you again.

Reis1gurl: What can I say. You were there at the first chapter of Journeys and said " _this fic rox_" what can I say to show my gratitude? You are the best ever. Thank you so much, I really can't thank you enough. I will keep them coming, no need to fear. I'm glad you like the whole Tyson and Kai clash. I don't like it when their made a couple, I personally think Kai just can't stand Tyson..then again it may be because I don't really like Tyson myself (hey me and Kai have something in common YAY...besides pale skin of course...and a penchant for being sarcastic and...okay enough of our similarities, next I might starting thinking I'm Kai). Sorry to Tyson fans but I find him a tad irritating with the food thing. Anyway, thank you again and again and again and...you get the idea. :)

Wolf: Thank you, sorry you got confused. As you may see I am posting.

Guys I am so sorry, you're going to have to read chap 1 again, I made a mess up...so sorry. Please forgive me.

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH. O.o, yelled at me for my songfic, the one that is no longer there...the nice one...with the...never mind, I got a formal warning and may I say songfics are no longer going to be posted by this sad author. BUT, if anyone out there has their own site and would like some extra little fuzzy moments give me a yell...just don't say its yours...coz thats not nice...Anyway...on to chap 4!

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_Writing_

_**"Mystery voice"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Today is the day. Mommy says daddy is going to take me to the waterfal to see him. I hope he likes me. Daddy says that al tigers have a gardian. Driger is mine. Mommy gave me a present for him. Its a pretty colar with lots of pretty stones. They look like his eyes. _

Kai found himself smiling at the scribble that had been Ray's handwriting when he was five. Already there was that devotion for his bitbeast, and he hadn't even met him yet. Kai glanced across the room, the others were asleep, he shook his head and picked another random page. His eyes widened as he found himself staring at himself, or rather a very accurate sketch of him. He turned the page and found a sketch of the others, but why had his been given a whole page? _' Maybe because he liked you?...Just a suggestion'_He felt like rolling his eyes, stupid inner voice, or whatever they call the voice in your head. It was right though, it was a plausible answer. He made a mental note to ask Ray about it when he found him.

_'IF you find him.'_

Stupid voice, he WOULD find Ray, not POSSIBLY, but DEFINETALY. HE decided that reading another entry would be better than reminding himself how unstable he had become over the past few months. He opened a page and found handwriting that was only slightly untidier than Ray's normal handwriting.

_I can't do this. I can't fight anymore. I'm scared of what I'll find. I cant tell them of my fears, they don't know what I am. I know Kai is suspecting something, but I just lied and said it was fine. I hated lying to him, it was the most horrible feeling I've felt, since my parents die. I feel trapped, I need to get out, to get away. I cant stay here any longer. I hope they'll understand, though I fear that if I leave they will forget me. I don't blame them though, most people who I've met and known end up hating me. Why me! Why did I have to be the one to do this, I can't do it. It's too much responsibility, I'm fifteen years old for the Gods sake! _

Kai sighed again, so much pain and fear had been poured into that. Ray had felt that fear, that pain, and he had felt it and hid it right under Kai's very nose. He had been so blind, so foolish. He shook his head again and lay down on the comfy bed. He needed to sleep, tomorrow they would be going to the heart of the forest, which was where Ray's home had been, it would be long and, if Tyson came along, eventful.

* * *

"Forget it Tyson." 

Kai glared at Tyson. How dare he even think of asking such a thing.

"Oh come on Kai, its just a book." Kai felt anger well up within him, filling his body to the brim with its almighty wrath." I said forget it, that's not just a book, its Ray's diary, which makes it private." Tyson gave a smirk." If its so private why did you read it? What makes you think you have the right?"

Kai felt the warmth that had been his anger cool till his insides seemed to freeze, he was refusing Tyson the right to read Ray's diary yet he had already read it. He slowly met Tyson's eyes, his anger trying vainly to emerge again at the sight of Tyson's smirk. Luckily he wasn't alone." Leave him alone Tyson, Ray and him were together and Ray trusted him. Kai where did Ray's diary say we had to go."

" Past the falls."

* * *

_'How long have we been walking? I couldn't tell, all I knew was Ray's home was past the falls, deep within the forest. What happens if we don't find something? What if I was too late?' _Kai shook his head, he shouldn't think like that, that kinda thought pattern would lead him to losing the one thing he loved in this Godsforesaken place mankind called home. 

_"What makes you think you have the right?"_

He growled as Tyson's voice filled his head again, how many times was he going to be tormented with that sorry excuse for a being's voice. He hated it, it drowned out the sweet words that his memory supplied, the words Ray said to him. They were about him and for him, but now the human vacuum was sucking them up and making a horrid racket. _'Stupid little prat thinks he can...'_ That particular chain of thought was brought to an abrupt and painful stop. Kai groaned as he looked up from where he had fallen after colliding with Max. He growled." Why did you stop?"

Max was silent, he shakily lifted a trembling hand. Kai frowned and looked up, his own eyes widening in shock and fear. He couldn't feel his body as his mind registered what was standing before him. He slowly glanced at the others to see that they were all ashen faced and silent._' Theres a first for everything.' _He mentally yelled at himself, this really wasn't the time for sarcastic thoughts, not when his and the others lives were hanging in the balance, that thread was looking mighty thin at the moment.

"It's about time?"

Four gasped could be heard as the words registered in their whizzing and utterly confused minds. Finally Kai managed to voice what all were thinking, not that it was the most intelligent of comments, but it was a start.

"Oh shit."

tbc

Mwhahahahaha. Erhm...never mind. Hope you liking this so far, I just noticed my style of writing has changed, if it happens to irritate you just give me a yell.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray. I'm back, mwwhahahahah! Ehrm, sorry, just had a cup of coffee (more like ten) and argued with my buddy. What did we argue about? If there was a rematch between Kai and Ray who would win and who really were true rivals? As you can imagine my answeres were: Ray would win ofcourse(Kai couldn't hurt him again now could he.) and secondly Kai and Ray are the best rivals as they are so evenly matched. Well we left our hero(es if you count the other three) in a predicament. Here you go, I felt you deserved it as I did miss a whole week.

To those who reviewed, I'll give answers next week, enjoy this.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_Writing_

_**"Mystery voice"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry.

**Why?**

I'm sorry.

**I don'tunderstand.**

I'm sorry.

* * *

"Oh shit."

Not the most intelligent thing Kai had ever said, but one would understand if they were in his position.

Standing before him was the biggest wolf he had ever seen, and it had just spoken to them, at least he thought it had.

All eyes were pulled to the side as a young man stepped out from behind the huge creature, it was then that Kai say the necklace around his neck. It was glowing, he glanced back at the huge wolf as it turned and, after silently conversing with the other, disappeared. Kai shook his head and focused on the boy. He was reasonably good looking, nothing against Ray though. He had dark brown hair that hung just above the shoulders, two locks fell infront of his ears on either side of his face, brown eyes stared at each of them, trying to intimidate them. Kai felt anger rise. Something made him dislike the brown haired youngster.

_" Not everything is what it seems."_

Kai froze, what was happening! Why was he hearing Ray's voice in his head, telling him things.

"He's speaking to you. Isn't he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kai nodded. "How do you..." The other laughed." How do I know the whelp. Easy, his race was a plague upon this world. Everything was fine for my people, we were the strongest and all feared us, then the stupid, mangy flea ridden White Tiger clan had to interfere, now our clan is thought as medium. Damn them all." Kai almost leaped at him._' How dare he insult Ray!'_

" Ever crossed your mind that you were pathetic from the start?" Kai turned in amazement as Kenny's voice trembled into existance. It was a good comment, bad delivery though. Kai turned back to the other, his 'you are way below my level kid' smirk in place. The other seemed to understand it and held up a blade and a launcher, Kai wanted to laugh. The other growled and turned to walk away. Max rushed slightly forward." What's your name?" Brown eyes focused on Kai." Kenji." Before anything could be said he was gone. Kai sighed, he looked to the sky, noting it had grown very dark. He looked to the others." Comeon lets make a camp." Three nods met his order.

* * *

Kai lay on his back, eyes beginning to gently close as the silence lulled him to sleep. The others had fallen asleep hours ago, he on the other and had been having trouble falling asleep but now he felt the fatigue and exhaustion working its way into his system and numbing it. Crimson was covered by a soft cloak of lashes and eyelids as Kai was pulled from the land of wakefulness to the land of sleep.

* * *

Kai looked about himself, there was no one there with him. He stood in the middle of the forest, no sounds filled the air, the silence seemed to be deafening. It occured to Kai that that statement didn't really make sense, he would work through it later. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he slowly turned, body stiffening as a familiar being stood before him.

"Greetings weilder of the phoenix." Kai frowned then felt like slapping himself on the forehead._' Ofcourse, Dranzer. She's a phoenix.'_ The woman before him smiled." I wandered if you would recognise me, but it seems that you do even though you have never seen my human form." Kai shrugged. Calypsa was hard to forget, heck any tiger, or wolf for that matter, the size of a 4x4 was hard to forget. Speaking of that.

" Why am I here?" Calypsa chuckled." Such impatience, you are worse than Drigaro." Her face became serious at the mentioning of Ray. Kai watched emotions flitting across her face. Fear, worry and anger were dominating a range of other emotions that Kai didn't want to work out. The thought of Ray had already caused the old wounds to open. Calypsa seemed to pull out of her daze and sharp eyes focused on him." Come, I must show you something." Kai nodded and followed, he didn't know why but something said he had to. He followed her, his ears catching the sound of fighting. But who was fighting? He followed her around a clump of trees and came face to face with his worst nightmare. His heart clenched as one word flowed out, the same word he had uttered in a previous dream, and in this dream it had as much power as it had in the last.

"No."

None.

tbc

Heehee. Evil I am. Well there you go chap 5. We're about half way now...I think. I always saw Dranzer as being female, it may be that in many stories Dranzer is depicted as female. I know in the series they say Dranzer is a he, but I prefer it this way. sorry it was so short. Read, enjoy reveiw and make me one happy lassy...darn it! Stupid brother! Ahem. Night night.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray. Just to tell you all this is going to be more of a love story than the other. Theres going to be little to no fighting between certain people. Though I'm planning a big fight between Tyson and Kai, hehehehe am I evil or am I evil. evil grin Oh by the way, I'm busy writing another fic in my spare time called Stone Cold. I had a request, if you want to call it that, for a fic with more angst...let me just say gets down on knees with hands over head, similar to Yuugi in the 1st ep of YuGiOh thank you thank you THANK YOU! I was worried people found my fics a little depressing, thank my friend for that, with all the anger and such. Its going to have nothing to do with Journeys and incidents will be based from personal experience, a bit of it anyway, as usual it will have my fav pairing (Kai/Ray). If you interested give me a shout and I'll start posting once I'm finished typing out JOS. Anyway...enough of my rambles...heres answers to reveiws.

Reis1gurl: Howzit! Well you clinched it, I don't mind the long explanation as to why he should have it that way. I would rather you told me your reasoning then just said 'Option such and such'. I agree, Kai's face paint thing is very sexy. It wasn't my idea for Ray to use concealer, I personally imagined him to have something similar to Kai( he would make the stripes bigger with black face paint) but then I did a drawing of it and it didn't look so good. As to the staff member for your C2 I am so honoured, but I have no idea what to do as a staff member. If you can give me some help then I would like to join, the only major prob is my internet access is limited to weekends, It sucks big time! All I said is true, you are the best.

Platinum Rei: Hi! Thank you, I wasn't sure if Tyson's point of veiw would go down well with some readers, I'm just glad it worked. There will be more drama coming. Tyson and Kai disputes are just too much fun! (especially when Ray's love is the issue)

Wolf: Hey! Thanks, I loved writing Journeys. I see you also like the whole come out when angry tattoo thingy. Yes I understand what you mean. As you can see I put up three chaps in two nights.( the first was reposted as it was the wrong chap) Max and Tyson do make a good couple, I just have to come up with some way for Tyson to get his thick head around the fact that Ray isn't for him...don't worry, your wish ,and the rest of the reviewers, is my command!

Kurai Eymru: I'm going, I'm glad you think it's awesome. More chaps are coming, but you gonna have to be patient with me.

Celestial-Dragon-Demon: Thank you for pointing out my error, I have fixed it and the first chap is there for all to read. Though thank you for your compliment, if you wish to point out more go ahead, it helps when others see mistakes. Live and learn as they say...that sounds so cliche.

LunarTigerGurl: Read it! Untold Truths was the story that brought me into the wonderful world of Yaoi, more importantly the fact that others believe Ray and Kai are the best together, anyway...sniff...I am so honoured that you put my story and that story in the same review. I love Untold Truths! It is so good, all who haven't read it you should it is well written and the writer manages to keep the characters in character practically the whole time...I'm getting side tracked again. Anyway, the story is coming so please don't die! I agree it does look like him...and I also want Kai to slap Tyson...but being the bigger man...I mean mentally...oh never mind...stupid friend and her ambiguous comments...sorry I'm rambling again...as I was saying as he is the more mature person he will refrain from such things...atleast until he is pushed over the edge. :)

Endoh Chiaki: Okay I'm hurrying...atleast you didn't say I had to update or die...O.o...I think I'm going to move houses or something...never mind.

SakuraCC87: Thank you. You should read Journeys to fully understand what is happening. Journeys is actually the main story and this is a wrap up, thats why I named it Journeys of the Soul, you will also find out then who some of the characters are and also what happened to Ray...not to mention a bit of his history. There is also a 1 shot or two that deal with Ray's past. Anyway sorry bout the grammatical/spelling errors. I thought the diary thing was nice as well. Now for the Tyson/Kai drama...hm...to be honest I have a good idea what will happen between the two of them...you're very close though...this whole problem will cause a major rift...you will find out how big though later on though. Vice versa? As in Kai will only love Ray?

Just that good: Mwhahahahaha! Yes I did! Don't sulk...please. As I can imagine you now know who they have met so I don't need to say more. I agree Tyson should mind his own business, he is stupid, but if he wasn't so nosy then we wouldn't be having so much fun. My friends fellow writers are in the process of placing bets on how long it takes before Kai hits...or better yet throttles...Tyson. They wont tell me the bets though. pout

MikeyWaysgirl: Hey thats Kai's line! Then again everyone says that...oh well...I'm not mean and evil...then again maybe I am.

Wow that was long. On with the fic! Hi Ho Drigger! Away!...Darn it!

Cute moments ahead!

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_Writing_

_**"Mystery voice"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kai...wake up. Kai get up. Kai!"

Kai shot up, momentarily not registering his surroundings, his dream still holding centre place in his mind and soul. The images played through his mind, filling him with icy horror.

"Kai."

He looked up, meeting Max's wide, concerned blue eyes." Are you alright?" He nodded." It was just a nightmare." The others nodded and started to get ready to go. Kai sighed and got up.His whole body drenched in sweat, muscles aching from being tense for most of the night, his mind whirled trying to quiet the fear that seemed to be eating his walls and assaulting his soul, filling it with dread. _' It was only a nightmare. Just a nightmare.'_ He wanted to believe that he really did, but if it had all been a nightmare then why was there a spot of blood on his shirt.

And where had his wrist band gone.

* * *

" How much further." Kai growled as Tyson asked that for the tenth time in a minute. He spun to yell at him, only for something to catch his eye. He grinned and began to make his way towards the building he could now clearly see.

Tyson was about to shout at him when he saw what Kai had seen. He began to follow when Kenny caught his arm and shook his head, the two made their way in the opposite direction. He growled and shrugged then followed silently behind them.

Kai gently pushed open the little gate that hung precariously on its hinges. His crimson eyes took in the little yard, smiling as he remembered how Ray had described it with such precision, now he was seeing it for real.

There was a small pond, which looked natural, snaking its way lazily on the left side of the little cottage, it was tinkling merrily as it trickled over smooth rocks. Ray had had his first swimming lesson in the deeper parts of that pond. There was what looked like a home made beyblade dish, which on closer inspection revealed itself to be a huge basin that had been dug into the ground. Ray had learnt to blade in that dish. Kai turned his attention to the cottage itself, he walked towards it. The once clean wooden walls were covered in creepers and dirty. He gently pushed at the door, silently hoping it wasn't locked. His wish came true as the door swung open, then fell off its hinges and landed with a resounding crack. Kai tensed at the noise, inwardly apologising to Ray for breaking his door. He stepped in and looked around, the cottage was in a state, everything was lying everywhere and it was covered with dust. _'Is this what happens when over a decade has past and no one has been in here?_' Kai wondered, secretly he thought the chaotic mess was caused by intruders, when Ray's parents were killed.

He shook his head and carefully made his way to the next room. It was moderately big, with a large mattress for a bed, this had to be Ray's parents room. Kai stepped into the room, he saw something on the floor and moved to check it. He gently picked up a picture frame, in it was a picture of a young woman with long black hair and striking green eyes, she was slender and very pretty. A man with dark brown hair stood behind her, arms wrapped protectively around her slender waist. His eyes were also green. Kai looked down and saw that one of the womans hands rested on a child with a mop of wild black hair, the childs head was lowered so you couldn't see its face. Kai sighed and looked around, his eyes brightened as he saw another book. He picked it up and felt flutter in his stomach when he made out the words 'photo album' in Chinese. He began to open the book when he shook his head. He could do that later, he wanted to explore the rest of the cottage.

He walked till he found another bedroom and opened the door. His eyes widened as he found a neat room, relatively untouched save for the dust. He could see from the small mattress and pictures on the walls that this was a childs room. Ray's room. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He took a moment to just look at it. He felt a smile tug his lips as he saw Driggy, Ray's stuffed toy tiger.

_"I got it when I was born."_

Ray's voice gently flowed through his mind. He couldn't help but smile, even though he wasn't here with Kai he was leading him. Allowing Kai to see a part of him that no one else was ever allowed to see. The real Ray, there were no walls that needed to be broken, this was pure and honest. Just like their love.

_'Since when did I become such a sap...oh yes, since I fell for my kitten.'_ It wasn't that bad, if Kai had to really think of it, there was worse things than being a little mushy at times, like being mushy all the time...or being like Tyson. Kai cringed at that thought. Now THAT was a scary thought.

He glanced at the small table in the one corner, something pulled him to it. He didn't know why but he felt he had to go to it. He reached down and opened one of the drawers he felt his way around it, considering the angle he was at stopped him from looking in. His hand brushed past a few scraps of paper, and something he didn't wish to identify, then his hand brushed something very familiar to him.

With eyes wide he gently pulled the object out, he slowly looked down at it, his mind already registering the familiar texture and smell that was assaulting him. He felt his heart flutter as his eyes focused on a snow white tiger lilly.

* * *

Tyson, Kenny and Max looked up to see Kai walk into camp. Kenny was about to ask him what he had found till he got a good look at the older boys face. Silence followed the Russian like a faithful dog as he entered his tent and closed the flap.

"Whats up with him?" Tyson huffed at Max's question. He didn't care what was wrong with Kai, he wanted to know where the book in his arms had come from.

* * *

Kai sat down on his sleeping bag, he gently laid the photo album on his lap. He carefully opened at a random page, his eyes softening as familiar gentle amber stared back at him. They were so innocent, so young. So untouched. Had this been Ray when he was...Kai looked to the bottom of the picture...three? He shook his head and turned to the first page, it was better to start at the beginning.

He couldn't stop the grin that rebelled against him as his eyes fell on a very young, and bedraggled, Ray. It was obvious he had fallen into some water, somewhere. His mother was holding him, her mouth open slightly as if she were laughing, she had a towel wrapped around him. The next picture had Ray proudly holding up a small, bitless, beyblade. Written underneath it, in Chinese _Ray and his first beyblade. Three years old._ He turned the page and there was a picture of the woman and a young Ray sitting on a root of a familiar oak tree. _Miriam and Ray, fourth birthday._ He smiled and carried on, there were pictures of Ray's parents in various places, so Kai just casually looked at them. His paging stopped as he found an other picture of the young boy. Ray stood infront of the waterfull, the one Kai had the incident at, he was looking over the edge, eyes gazing at something beyond the camera's veiw, perhaps even beyond anyone elses veiw. _Ray, fifth birthday._ Kai sighed, so much had happened, more than he could ever know. But deep down inside he didn't care, he didn't mean he didn't care about Ray's past, he just felt it could never affect how he felt for the other. No nothing could do that, not even death.

Kai shivered, he had been having dark thoughts for months now, Ray's disapearance had triggered more than just his resolve to find him. With that loss of his beloved had come the remembrance of his own past. The Abbey, his grandfather and, most importantly Black Dranzer. The dark hearted phoenix had plagued his dreams as often, if not more, than his loss of Ray. Yet even then Ray was with him. When the fires that dwelt within the hated herald of dementia became too much for Kai to handle, close enough to burn his soul as they battled, Ray would come, and with him would come peace and warmth. Loving warmth, it soothed the burns the fire had formed, in his mind and heart. If his grandfather was a disease, Ray was his cure. A drug, one Kai would never manage without.

Kai had thought his struggles with his past ended when the Abbey had been destroyed, he had been wrong. For the years they had been apart, his nights were plagued with the consuming hate, he would be drowning in a lake of deciet and disgust. One he had no way of remaining afloat in. Then a certain amber eyed gift had come into his life, he found a release from the torture, the pain and the hate. In place of deciet he was given honesty, true and open, anger was erased with love, both understanding and forgiving. In place of betrayal he was given trust, overflowing and unchanging. The darkness within him and been changed, contorted and gentled so that the cold heart could feel the warmth of love, the icy veins could feel the heat of passion, the pessimistic mind could feel the joy of happiness. The broken boy could feel the unimaginable pleasure of anothers undivided and undying belief in him. Kai had, for that time he had been blessed with Ray's company, experienced the joys that few ever truly called their own, or had a right to say they knew. He had Ray to thank for that, and thank him he would.

Kai's moments of musing were harshly cut off when a loud, and very annoying, snore broke the peaceful atmosphere. He glared at the side of his tent, in the direction of Tysons, and glanced at his watch.

23:49. It was late, he needed to sleep. He placed the photo album gently in his bag and climbed into his sleeping bag, before the gentle pull of slumber could lull him to sleep a thought crossed his mind. One that brought a smile to his face.

_' Ray loves me.'_

tbc

Where does this come from! Would you believe me if I said I'm not a romantic? Usually anyway, it seems Kai and Ray have that effect on me. Okay, there was another chapter. Next chapter...ah you can wait and see. Have a good day/night/whatever. Night Night.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

Reis1gurl: Thank you, I'm updating...and writing.

Syuchang: Thank you, hers the chap.

MikeyWaysgirl:Hahaha!(Note to self: must refrain from major sugar doses when answering reveiws.) I'm not that mean...not really. He is, the moment I made him I hated him...oh well poor him. Maybe he will, maybe he wont, you'lll just have to see. It's good to know I'm not the only one who's going soft here.:)

PlatinumRei: Thank you, I also found the album cute. The first time I wrote it the description of all the pictures were pages long, so I cut a lot out. Kai isn't going to fetch more stuff...but the cottge is important...hehehe. I love being me, giving clues...creating cliffies...I love this! Sorry there goes the sugar again.

Celestial-Dragon-Demon: Now that is a long name, cool though. The herald of dementia was, for Kai, Black Dranzer. The word 'dementia' is usually used rather than the word psychotic or mentally unstable. That particular phrase was just meant to emphasise the effect B.D has on Kai and how much, to him, Ray helps to stop it. I'm sorry if anyone found this confusing or arb. The basic translation for that line is : whenever Kai finds that the hold BD has on him becomes too strong and too hard to resist, Ray makes it easier. He gives Kai something to focus on. The whole concept behind this is that some people believe pain doesn't hurt as much if you have something else to focus on. The whole fire thing was more for visual referance, BD is a phoenix, which are fire birds, the 'flames' burn Kai, or taint him...whichever translation is preferable. Anyway, Ray is the object Kai focuses on, he helps to remove the pain.( Kai's pain isn't really a physical pain, rather its psuchological). If anyone found that particular sentence, or anything else I have written, weird or ...off... just give me a shout nd I'll elaborate. It will help me as much as others. Sorry again, I'll refrain from doing such things again...or atleast try.:)

VGMaster04:Thank you. Heres the update.

Just that good: You may be onto something, all will be revealed later on. I'm glad I've found another person who finds Tyson useful for something...no matter how pathetic...they are aren't they. Ray would make such a cute baby...child...guy...sigh

LunarTigerGurl:Thank you, as long as people like my little creations that are written to celebrate the two best...cutest...deamiest. ..you get the idea...guys in BB I will carry on writing. Hope you saw the message from wolf.

Wolf: Thank you, thats okay everyones busy...you may be onto something with the Kai thing...heehee.

I just heard the nicest song, well it sounded nice anyway. It's in Japanese and was for Beyblade G-Revolution, I'm not really into softish music, but this was soo nice. Anyway if anyones heard it they know what I mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai woke to find the others gone. His fleeting moment of sleepy dullness was torn to shreds as his mind registered the fact that they were gone. But where?

"AAHH!"

Kai spun, silently thanking those years in the Abbey and the more positive effects it had, though few and far between. His ears strained to pick up another sound, he doubted even Ray could have been as quiet as he was now, no sounds reached his ears. Nor did he pick up the tell tale tingle down his spine, that was usually accompanied by some unsavoury experience. He took a step forward, wincing as it seemed to boom to his straining hearing. Then another, and another. He kept walking, occasionly hearing noises and following them. He got to what seemed to be a living wall of foliage, exotic colours mingled, reminding him of the dream he had. He heard a muffled yelp and he braced himself, a second was spared for a steadying breath, then he ripped the curtain of greenyness to the side. His eyes widened at what he found.

He felt ready to be sick.

_'Only Tyson would dare wear such a thing.'_ His mind grumbled to himself. (Had you there, didn't I. ;P)

Before him, layed out in various positions of laziness, was the rest of his group. For a fraction of a second he wondered whether life improsement wasn't worth killing them all, the thought was dismissed as he knew that while he was in jail he couldn't find Ray. Still he could always dream. _'Stupid bakas, probably have a few grey hairs now...not that anyone would know the difference, and if they did they wouldn't dare say it.'_ He shook his head in an attempt to shake out all the redundant and utterly useless thoughts that were buzzing within him, blocking his way to the real issue. Where was Ray? His hand unconcsiously went to stroke the tiger lilly in it. Even after how many days it was still soft and as fresh as the day he got it. If only he could thank Ray for it.

"Ah!"

Kai looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Tyson kneeling next to Max and Kenny looking pale. He calmly, but speedily made his way to the other three." Whats wrong?" Kenny looked to him, his relief at a reason to look away evident." Max fell and we think he may have sprained his ankle." Kai nodded and knelt down, he started examining Max's ankle, making sure not to jostle it." Who made you the resident doctor." Kai growled at Tyson's comment, he pinned the other with his worst glare." Who do you think took care of Ray when he was sick and after the fight with Bryan? Not you thats for sure." Max grimaced and tugged on Kai's sleeve." Can we go back to camp, I'm cold." Kai nodded and looked pointedly at Tyson. Kenny gathered their stuff as the two bigger boys carried Max.

* * *

"Thanks you guys." Max's strained voice managed to form the words. Kai nodded as he bound the wound. Tyson hovering on the side, he reminded Kai of a vulture waiting to feed off of some dying animal. _'Knew there was something wrong with him.'_ Kai waited till Max fell asleep then he chased the other two out.

The three of them stood before the camp fire. " You guys are going to have to take Max to one of the villages." The other two looked at him in confusion." His ankle is broken, it needs to be taken care of." Kenny nodded, Tyson glared." So what are you going to do, carry on without us. Typical, if you had things your way we would never have come." Kai sighed." What are you trying to say Tyson." Tyson growled." You want Ray for yourself, you can't stand the fact that maybe others care about him. Maybe the only reason Ray liked you is because he thought you were the only one who felt that way about him, heavens knows he can't like you for anything else." Kai took a step forward, his body tensed. Anger flowed through his veins, making him boil from the inside.

Kenny began to back off, this had been coming, he just hoped Tyson wouldn't need medical attention after Kai got through with him...never mind medical attention, undertakers were expensive these days!

" Tyson that is low, even for you. Face it, Ray will never see you as anything else than what you are. A friend. You say he can't like me for who I am, as a person. Tell me, where were you when Ray was sick while we were in Europe? Did you even realise he was sick? No you didn't, you were so caught up in yourself that you never realised that one of your teammates, someone you claim to love, was ill. You have only seen one side of Ray. You've seen him laugh, so have I, but you've never seen him cry. I have, I've held him as he cried. You didn't see the state he was in after the White Tigers branded him a traitor, you thought he was over it, he wasn't. That whole night I stayed up with him as he cried. He thought they were right. Tell me Tyson, were you with him on the anniversary of his parents deaths? Haven't you ever wondered why the one day he stayed in his room the whole day, he told me to say he was tired and had a cold. Did you know he spent that whole day crying, he was mourning the loss of his family. You weren't there Tyson, I was, the whole time he cried I held him, the only thought running through my head was how much I wished I could make the pain go away. I hated seeing him cry, but I hated leaving his side even more." Kai looked down, anguish written in every move and gesture he made. Kenny nodded, Tyson growled. Kai shook his head, he looked back up at them.

Deep crimson pools met their gazes, torment, fear and despair flooded the striking hue, misting them to a softer, weaker shade. Kai had opened up, he was being as honest as he could ever be. Both his former teammates were speechless. Kai started to speak again, his voice lowered to just more than a whisper, but somehow they heard him, every word he uttered was like a gong to them. Loud, deafening and foreboding.

" You guys weren't the reason I returned to the Blade breakers. I didn't care about you, but I did care about him. Every night I worried about him, from whether he had eaten to whether he had enough sleep. The day I requested to see you on the frozen lake. I wanted to get him out of my head, I wanted to be free of how I felt. He made me feel alive, with him I knew emotions, I felt them with more clarity then I have felt anything else. I couldn't hide from it. He was my saviour and my destroyer. He showed me friendship, trust, respect and love. In return I betrayed him, insulted him and hurt him, yet he still wished to be my friend. He guided me back, without even being there he guided me back. That day I was sure if I took Driger from him then he would hate me, if he hated me he wouldn't try to understand me or defend me. But when it came to the moment of taking it I couldn't. It wasn't because he was sad or that he was angry with me. I looked in his eyes and I saw none of that. I saw understanding, he still wanted to understand. Even though he was close to losing his best friend he still wanted to understand. It jolted me, when I heard him tell me to take your hand it pulled me from my stupor. He broke through my defenses and saved me. For that I can never repay him, all I had to offer was my love. As pathetic as it was he took my gift and cherished it and in return I gained his love."

Kenny nodded, he smiled at Kai. If any of them understood the significance of what Kai was saying it was him. He had also seen the change in Kai, though it seemed so small at the time, but he had felt utterly betrayed when Kai switched sides. He had also been on Tysons side when they had argued over Kai sincerity that night. Ray had, at first, been the only one to defend Kai. He had agreed that Kai's betrayal was wrong and unexcuseable, but he had also pointed out that none of them had actually made it easy for Kai, from Tyson's constant name calling and bad behaviour to Ray's own erratic blading, they all had a share of the blame.

_"Which is why we should all try and change how we act, we'll make a compromise. As long as Kai is on the team we lessen the name calling and try and be more consistent. That way Kai will feel more at home because he prefers that kind of behaviour. Agreed?"_

Ray had said that, with a ' you better listen' glare aimed at Tyson at the mention of the name calling and a slight frown when he mentioned his own problem. Ever the negotiater, that was their Ray. And his plan worked, Kai helped Tyson to train for the match against Tala and Tyson had won. Kenny always gave credit where it was due and Ray deserved it, he had helped to keep the group together, and it seemed he had helped Kai even more. But Kenny wasn't a fool, he had seen the changes in Ray as well. No longer was the Chinese blader so easily played with. The incident with the White Tigers had marked a change in him. Kai had seen it ,and tried to lessen the negative effects in his own way, the others hadn't. But Kenny had. He had seen Ray close off a little, it wasn't as if he just became another Kai in the space of a week, but he HAD changed. Kenny looked at Tyson, gray eyes were shining in anger, misguided anger. This thought guided his actions, as most thoughts did.

" Tyson, back off. Kai is right. We should take Max back. We'd only slow Kai down anyway, this way he can find Ray faster." He kept off the subject of Tyson's feelings towards Ray though, that wasn't a discussion he wanted to repeat.

Tyson spun to face Kenny." How can you side with him! Kenny, Ray may need our help! What if he is in danger!" Kai stepped forward slightly." That's why I have Dranzer, if he needs help we'll be there." Tyson sneered." Yeah, big help. How are you going to help Ray when you couldn't even beat Spencer. In that case I should go, Ray and I were the only ones who actually won our battles."

"Tyson, how can you say that!" Kenny gasped out, his eyes trained on Kai. He didn't want a fight between the two, their friendship was in danger here, perhaps even more danger than Ray was in. Tyson didn't budge, he glared at the older boy. Kai had stiffened at the mention of Spencer, but the comment Tyson made about his skill was unforgiveable. It had been six years since they had been a team and six years since Kai had lost Dranzer, yes he had regained his beloved Bit Beast afterwards but the topic was still a sore spot for him. He sighed and shook his head. The other two waited in silence, one in fear and the other in anticipation.

" Tyson, you're right."

tbc

Sorry, had to end there. This chapter is already kinda long...oh, don't hate me for that last line. Pretty please puppy dog eyes, think of it this way, if you hurt..maim...kill...bring me back to life to kill me again...all of the above...you wont find out why he said this...heeheehee, did I say before I liked being a writer. Night night.


	8. Chapter 8

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

VGMaster04: Thank you, here is the update.

Just that good: Yes I had to, you'll see it's worth it though...torture...O.O Hides behind Kai and Ray Kai will have his vengeance, don't worry.

Wolf: HI, thank you. I needed a reason for them to leave and that presented itself. Read above reveiw on the Tyson matter. giggles manicly(Note to self: refrain from tking esspresso's from friends...especially friends with facke halos above their head)

Here it comes...Kai's moment of ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Tyson, you're right."

Kenny gasped and Tyson grinned in triumph. Kai took another breath, his face regaining its old mask. Kenny had to bite back a remark about the older boys return to his colder self.

"Tyson, I admit I lost that match. That is why I think you are right. That being said I will now tell you my answer to your comment on my current skills, and I'll say it in plain english. I am better than you. Unlike you, I have kept up my training and haven't slacked off like you have." Tyson was opening his mouth, an obvious attempt to defend himself, but Kai beat him to it." Don't deny it Tyson. Yes you won that match. You won the World Championships, but I bet you you couldn't do it again. Why you ask, because you haven't been practicing. That is one reason why I should go and not you." Kai turned to leave, he'd wasted enough time argueing, he found his way blocked though by a fuming Tyson.

"And what, according to you, gives you more of a right to look for Ray than me?" Kai gave him one of his infamous glares before pushing past. He picked up his backpack and started to head into the forest.

"Answer me Kai."

Kai turned slowly, focusing emotionless crimson eyes on Tyson." Ray is guiding me. He is leading me to where he is. He didn't leave clues for you, you wouldn't understand any of the clues anyway. He's waiting for me to find him. That's all that matters to me, that is why I will not tolerate your interferance Tyson. That's why I cannot tolerate you."

Kenny paled._' Here it comes. Tyson, don't do anything stupid.'_ Tyson's face and eyes became unreadable, no longer did his grey eyes shine with arrogance or life, they became an emotional mirror of Kai's crimson eyes.

A wall had been built between the two, no a wall could be broken, a chasm as deep and as wide as time itself had formed between the two. No longer would they veiw eachother as comrades. No longer could they stand as friends, no longer was the strong bond of brotherhood able to hold them together, no longer was their past struggles and triumphs as teammates going to keep them together.

Kai sighed again, this time in resignation. It was over, he turned away. He walked into the forest, becoming lost in its darkness to the others. His departure was almost a physical interpretation of the loss between the two former friends. Tyson and Kai had lost their friendship to the darkness that had formed a barrier between the two, just as they had now parted ways. With a forest dividing them.

Tyson stood still for a moment longer, oblivious to Kenny's movements. He shook his head and shrugged before he returned to Max's and his tent. Kenny watched him go, a feeling of numbness flowed through him.

_" And now the Bladebreakers are no more."_

Ray's words ghosted through his mind, he had uttered those words when they parted six years ago, he had been half right then, they had been apart, but the Bladebreakers had held together through their bond, they were always with eachother in spirit. But now, this rift between Kai and Tyson would be the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. That camel was the Bladebreakers. Kenny slowly made his way to his tent, he got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. _' You were right Ray, I just never knew it.'_

The familiar voice of their lost friend seemed to echo in the tent, and the surrounding area. A mournful cry for what once was and could never be again. Like so many other precious and fragile gifts bestowed upon people this one was broken. Kenny fell asleep to the sound of that gentle cry.

_"The Bladebreakers are no more."_

tbc

This chappie is short because there really was no way I could pull Kai into this, call this Kenny's 15 minutes of fame, or rather one or two minutes. Anyway, Kai's thoughts on this and his meeting with another person...maybe its the one he is searching for...or maybe it's the last person he will ever see. SakuraCC87, there was the answer to your question.


	9. Chapter 9

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray. I just have to say this, in the episode, G-Revolution, where Tyson, Daichi , Kenny and Kai are training with Heero and they watch the finals in America and China...yes that one don't know the name...and the announcer announces Ray...that sounds weird... the shot goes to Kai,and guess what? He was smiling as he walked up! Not smirking or frowning, I swear it was a smile...then again maybe it's my imagintaion...Nah, I'll believe he smiled :) Anyway 2 more chappies after this...I'm so happy, I can't believe wrote these...and you are reading and enjoying them! Well read, enjoy and review...reveiws make Yamireikon very happy!

Wolf: Why didn't Kai hit Tyson? Tyson isn't worth it. I swear you will like the last chapter...evil grin if you have any ideas please give them within two weeks as that will be the end of this fic. I don't mind changing bits though if you have a suggestion.

Just that good: Call me slightly dramatic, I don't know it just comes out that way. thank you for the compliment.

Celestial-Dragon-Demon: Thank you, I'm glad you like my writing style, when I re-read what I have written I keep thinking the descriptions are too long, but if that is what people like I will keep doing it.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

_**"Mystery voice"**_

**Semi-consciousness**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Where are you? I have searched so far but I cannot find you. do you still want me to find you?"_

_**"I'm waiting."**_

_"I have not given up hope."_

_**"I know."**_

_"Will you guide me?"_

_**"Always."**_

_"I will find you."_

_**"I know."**_

_" Where are you?"_

_**" I'm hiding."**_

_"From what? I will protect you."_

_**"You cant."**_

_"I will. I'll protect from the world if I have to."_

_**"Can you protect me from yourself?"

* * *

**_

Kai sat up, his body once again bathed in sweat. He had that nightmare again, but it had been worse. Usually he wouldn't make it to Ray and Jaco would stab him, Kai would end up holding Ray as he died, but this nightmare had disturbed him, in ways he didn't wish to encounter. This time it hadn't been Jaco holding the knife that would be plunged into Ray. The one who would hold the blade that would stop Ray's gentle heart from beating was the last person he ever imagined.

It was him.

* * *

_"I resented being thrown in with a bunch of No Talents."_

Kai frowned. Why was he thinking about this now? Why would something he said how long ago be of any use now?

_" To become the Best one must Defeat the Best."_

Kai felt as if he had just had ice cold water thrown on him. He had said those words to the team after he had joined the Demolition Boys, he had said those words to Ray. That had been his two days in disgrace, as Tyson had put it._' Pathetic garbage disposer.'_ He had to grin at that thought, the grin disappeared as he remembered the arguement they had.

What Tyson had said was unforgiveable, Kai could never and would never forget it. Tyson had broken the bridge, and Kai wasn't about to waste precious time rebuilding it. Tyson wasn't important, his missing Kitten was. He felt anger well up._' That arrogant son of a...a...I can't even think of a good enough insult for him. How could he think Ray would ever find him even remotely appealing, but then again, how would I know?'_ Kai felt his anger die a quick death as dread filled its vacant space. What if Ray did have some feelings for Tyson? What if Ray mistook deep affection for Love? The thought was painful even if it was unfounded.

_" I always... wanted you... to do that,... I just...I just thought you didn't ...like me... in that way... I ...like you a lot... Kai."_

Kai couldn't help but grin as he heard Ray's voice fill his mind, he had been so nervous when he had said that._' It was after our first kiss.'_ Ray had trusted him, he had trusted him enough to fall asleep and keep him safe. Kai would never tell Ray he knew about that slip up, he knew Ray always waited for all of them to fall asleep first and he would wake before anyone, even Kai. Kai wasn't as dense as the rest of them, he had seen the hidden significance of this. Ray hadn't truly trusted them, he was their friend and he trusted them in Beybattles and others such things, when he was awake, but other things did not fall in this category. Like protecting him while he slept. Thinking along that line though, how did Kai know Ray had been sleeping. The Chinese boy had fooled them in the past what stopped him from doing it now?

Kai felt, for the first time in his life, true doubt. Not in himself as a person but his ability to read those around him. Could it be possible that Ray was lying to him, could this whole thing be a joke, a game. The Chinese boy was known to be very playful, Ray readily admitted he was the culprit of many elaborate and often times embarrasing practical jokes on the various members of their team. Kai shook his head. No, Ray may be playful and cheeky but he was not cruel. He didn't go out of his way to hurt others.

_" You want Ray for yourself, you can't stand the fact that maybe others care about him. Maybe the only reason Ray liked you is because he thought you were the only one who felt that way about him, heavens knows he can't like you for anything else."_

Kai growled, he didn't need this, not now. Ray felt as deeply for him as he felt for Ray.

_" ...Ray...can't stand ... ..you ..."_

"Stop it!" Kai screamed, it was a lie. Tyson was stupid, a fool, nothing more. But what if he was right, what if Kai had somehow driven Ray away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." He found his voice choked and soft, a stark contrast to the usual deep and commanding boom he had cultured over the years. " What did I do wrong?'

_"Why cant you trust us Kai? Why don't you trust me?" _

"Stop it. Enough!" Kai covered his ears, he didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear the pain and betrayal that was laced in Ray's voice. He had little time to recover when the familiar and hated voice of his Grandfather filled his mind.

_"He's gone Kai, and it's all your fault. You chased him away."_

"No, I never meant to." Kai closed his eyes, in his mind he could see a shadow growing closer. That shadow began to shift into a shape. Kai felt his heart both clench in fear and anger as the shadows identity became know to him.

"Black Dranzer." Kai froze at the sound of his own voice, cold and emotionless. It was the same as when he had betrayed the Bladebreakers and joined the Demolition Boys. Black Dranzer advanced and Kai shrunk back, pulling away from the dark and cold aura the demon bird released. He wasn't going to fall prey to his demon again he would fight.

_" But why? You are not worth it."_

Kai felt what little courage and strength he possesed leave him. His grandfather was right, he wasn't worth the struggle, what would it gain him. What was he of worth? How was he special?

Kai let the creature come closer, he closed his eyes not wanting to see the creatures final descent. The moment before the demonic bird swooped to claim him a voice filled his mind, and with it a sudden burst of warmth.

_" Because you saw me for who I was, you saw who I was, who I am and who I will one day be. Even after what happened you still stood by me, still loved me. Even after I tried to kill you." _

Kai opened his eyes, he recognised that voice. Ray, he was still with Kai, even now. Warmth flooded through him, this one much more familiar than even the feeling Ray gave him. He grinned.

" Dranzer." He watched in awe as his Bit Beast was revealed in all her glory, outshining, outlasting and outdoing anything the darker phoenix could ever hope to accomplish. She had heard his master and was not about to leave him. He had been saved from this trap, now whe would keep him from it.

Deafening battles cries were trumpeted by the the two phoenix's, but while one was fueled by the ever shrinking Darkness of it's brief and former master the other glowed with the renewed and expanding fires, passion, love, courage, all that made Kai who he was. The steely resolve, passionate devotion to anything he held dear, forward blading style, the introvert in public, the tentative lover. All was rolled into one and helped to fuel the phoenix's flames. Kai had to admit, she had never looked so beautiful. Black Dranzer stood no chance and faded into the darkness, which Kai hoped would be the last time. Dranzer gave her master a tender look and disappeared.

_"Kai, Kai wake up." _

Someone had said that before, but the voice now was different.

_"Kai, Kai wake up." _

He struggled to follow the order given.

_"Hurry!"_

He jolted awake, Ray had never said that with such urgency.

ZING

Kai's eyes widened considerably when they fell upon a familiar blade.He grimaced as the owners name left his lips.

"Kenji."

The wolf weilder revealed himself. He had a very wolfish grin on his face_1_. "Hello, it seems you've gone and gotten yourself lost, my my. What will you do." He placed a finger on his chin, feigning thoughtfullness." Ah, I know. Lets Beybattle." Kai growled and pulled his blade out. He placed it in his launcher when he looked at the bit, or rather where his bit should be. Kenji grinned." Lost something." Kai growled and launched his blade, as did Kenji.

Kai stood no chance against the massive Bitbeast, Kai was good, great, but this was Kenji's home turf and he had no bitbeast, and he was feeling really tired. Kai grimaced as his beyblade was sent crashing into a tree, where it stuck. Kenji grinned. " Looks like I win." He advanced on Kai, his blade driving the Russian back, Kai felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. Kenji chuckled." Say Hi to your scrawny dead cat."

Before Kai could retort to the insult against Ray the blade that housed the Mountain Wolf came flying at him, he ahd no time to move, or even think as the blade smashed into the ground he was currently standing on. The ground shifted and Kai felt himself falling back.

" No."

How many times had he said that, that word, how many times had it helped him. Never, all he could think about now as he was thrown into open air was how he was going to find Ray now. That thought was dashed along with his body as it connected with the sharp rocks below.

Black took over his vision, pain gave way to numbness as awareness shifted to unconciousness. The last thing Kai saw as he passed out was the blue blade and a bit fall beside him.

** Semi-consciousness**

Kai saw a pair of feet in black shoes...he was in the air again...pain...darkness...find Ray...

_"Sleep."_

Find Ray

_"Sleep."_

It faded, with it went his mind.

F...i...n...d...R...a...y...

tbc

Wow, that was...different. We're coming to the end of this fic and of the Journeys Duo. I'm so sad...I'm going to cry now. Night Night.

_1_: excuse the pun...I couldn't help it, how do describe that kinda look.


	10. Chapter 10

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

VGMaster04: Hi, Thank you. Update is here.

Wolf: I don't think I can ever write a fic like this again. This is the end...I'm going to cry again...!

Reis1gurl: Don't worry, been missing your reviews though. Thank you, Kai can be such a softy sometimes. Don't cry! I swore Kai and Ray will be together, read on and you will see. Hope you get over your insomnia, I had that once...try honey and tea.

Here's the second to last, read and review. It's really short though, the style is also not really my usual, but it suited this chap so hope you don't mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kai. Kai wake up."

Kai felt himself being pulled back to awareness by a gentle voice. He tried to open his eyes but it seemed like glue had been used to keep them shut. A chuckled greeted him.

"Your thoughts always were a little on the...unusual side."

Kai's mind halted in its task of willing his eyes open. _'Unusual thoughts.'_ Only one person he knew who could read minds, Ray. Kai found his body was now reacting and becoming more co-operative, more aware, he didn't blame it though, his search was over, atleast he hoped so.

"Ray."

He frowned, his voice was scratchy, soft and entirely not his own.

" Yes it's me."

A voice on his left said softly. Kai felt as if his heart was about to burst, no not burst...explode._'Hydrogen Bomb, eat your heart out'_1 A soft laugh filled the air, and Kai's heart. It was over soon though and Kai forced his eyes open so that he could see what was wrong. His newly opened eyes were greeted with a very nice sight and a not so nice sight. Ray sat next to him, smiling and holding his hand. Kai found he was lying in his sleeping bag with something wet on his forehead. Ray seemed to read his mind." You had a fever, you're lucky I found you when I did."

Kai frowned. Which caused another round of chuckles from Ray. " I found you, you fell down a cliff. You're lucky it wasn't too high. You've got a few cracked ribs and a sprained arm, not to mention a whole lot of bruises. Other than that you're okay." He stroked the side of Kai's face, moving hair from the crimson eyes. His eyes softened to a gentle amber rather than fiery." You're just fine."

Kai shivered, Ray's voice was so soft, so intimate. He placed his hand over Ray's, trapping the hand between his own and his cheek. Ray gave him that special smile and he nuzzled into the neko-jin's palm, placing a loving kiss on the palm.

"I missed you." Kai whispered, Ray sighed." I know." Kai felt a sense of deja vu but he followed his need.

"You came back." Ray nodded softly, eyes mapping out Kai's face. Memorizing all that there was to see.

"It hurt when you left." Ray's eyes shone and Kai almost cried as a heartbroken cry that fell from his Kitten's lips. Ray fell into his embrace, and Kai held onto him, as if he would never let him go. He felt the others need. The need to be held, protected, cherished and understood. Kai leant forward, till his lips almost brushed the shuddering being in his arms.

" I love you, foreverBecause you saw me for who I was, you saw who I was, who I am and who I will one day be. Even after what happened you still stood by me, still believed in me. Even after I betrayed you." Kai felt Ray freeze at his words, Ray had said almost the same words to him, now it was Kai's turn. Ray pulled his head from the crook of Kai's neck. Amber met crimson, searching for comfirmation, a sign. They brightened as they found what they were looking for. He snuggled into Kai again. Mindful of his injuries.

" I love you too Kai, forever and an eternity after."

Kai held him close, breathing in his scent. This was real, they were together and he would let no one, not even the Gods take this away. He cupped the others cheeks and gave him a kiss. Ray responded with a happy sigh. Kai's mind agreed, this was right. He pulled away and stared into the others eyes, losing himself in them. Not that he minded, he liked drowning if it meant Ray would be there to save him.

Now all he had to deal with was Tyson...and his hurting ribs.

tbc

Second to last chappie, here we go guys. The end of this, but not the end of me.


	11. Chapter 11

Journey of the soul

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

Summary: Takes place 6 months after the events in Journeys. Kai is trying to understand why his dreams are beginning to affect his life, and more importantly, what they have to do with Ray.

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

Reis1gurl: No, you will (hopefully) be crying tears of joy, its a happy ending. i promised to have them together and I always keep my promises, one way or another. Heres the happy ending!

VGMaster04: Heres the update and finish of this story.

Just that Good: Thank you.

Wolf: Tell me about it, when I finished typing this out I saved it and logged off then went to my room and cried. People may think this weird but I get really attached to what I am writing, so when it comes to the end it seems like I'm losing it...sign of insanity, perhaps, but I really love writing. Hopefully you wont get bored with it after reading it over and over again, hopefully those other people will enjoy it too.

I've already gotten a few chaps along in the new fic so if any wish to follow that little adventure it will hopefully be up between next week and the week after. i'm not sure as I am about to start trials in just over a week..I'm So NERVOUS!... and will have very little time to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy this ending, read and review...oh and please wish me luck for trials, I really need it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_31/12/2007_

_Today's the Anniversary. Of what may you ask? My life._

_A year ago I nearly died looking for the one thing that made me complete, the one person. Tala asked me what I had had to give up for this chance? So much and so little, thats sounds a bit contradictory. I have given up my privacy, my independence, my heart, my soul and my life. A lot. I have gained someone elses heart, soul and life. Would you call that a fair exchange? I do._

_We had a reunion of sorts yesterday, not the best day of my life, but he made it bareable. It's quite a shock to see how much can happen in a year. Kenny has a girlfriend, her name is Jasmine, she's not too bad...if you swing that way. The Allstars are now top competitors in their respective fields, and Emily has a boyfriend, which no one knows about._

_The Demolition Boys have finished the rebuilding of the Abbey, this time it has been created as a refuge for children who are orphaned or abused, not to mention Tala and Bryan have admitted their feelings for each other. Much to Tala's 'girlfriends' disgust. The White Tigers didn't come, I was thankful for that small mercy. They haven't contacted Ray since the first incident, not to forget the fact that the Elders have labeled Ray an outcast and none of their tribes is to have any contact with him. Good riddance I say._

_Now to my own former team mates. Tyson and Max started going out, apparently they had been sending love emails to each other and not even realised it, that's what you get from those anomynous dating sites. Dolts! Ray and myself have decided to take our relationship to the next level, we surprised eachother with promise rings, the look on his face was priceless. _

_The reunion gave me a lot to think about, it seems that we are back to where we started when it comes to our 'team'. Except now it can never go back to the way it was. Ray had been stunned to find out Tyson and myself were no longer friends, he had felt even worse when he discovered it was because of him, another reason to dislike to human vacuum. It was Tyson's own fault, he deserved what he got..._

"Kai, you writing in your Journal?"

Kai turned to face the other. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful his Kitten was, nor how a mere mortal such as himself could ever capture the heart of such a celestial being.

" Yes, I felt a need to write some of my thoughts down." Ray nodded, allowing himself to be pulled into an embrace. " So will it be added to your book?" Kai shook his head as he wrapped his arms more snugly around his beloveds waist." No, these are more personal." Ray nodded and snuggled closer, Kai couldn't help but chuckle as a gentle purr filled the air. He stroked his lover and soulmates cheek, noting the fact that the stripes weren't there.

The stripes, the marks that set Ray apart from anyother being on the planet. Fortunately though no one else saw them. Ray had learnt to conceal them, the technique was mastered with a little help from Kai, now they only appeared when Ray was very happy or very angry. Kai frowned, and also on the Anniversary of his parents deaths, they stayed there the whole day. But that was okay, they didn't go anywhere on that day. Ray would spend that day in a state of depression and Kai would just be there to hold him, comfort him and guide him back.

" I' ll never get over it."

Kai frowned." What, that Tyson had a crush on you?" Ray shook his head and smirked." No that you hit him at the airport, when he yelled at you." Kai grinned, that was a memory he would treasure forever, it was not as valuable as his moments with Ray, but the look on Tyson's face after Kai had hit him was priceless.

FLASHBACK

"Typical Kai, huh. But then again I shouldn't have expected anything more from you...and him." Tyson yelled as he pointed first at Kai then at Ray. " So he's you little toy now. I never would have thought you would fall so far Ray. To become Kai's slut."

THWACK

Silence followed the loud noise, but it wasn't silent for long." Ow, you hit me." Kai rolled his eyes as he gingerly clenched his fists then rubbed his knuckles." Watch what you say Tyson, next time I'll get you on your own and you won't be so lucky." Kai grabbed Ray's hand and led him away from the gaping Tyson, who was still lying sprawled on the floor, and the stunned Max and Kenny.

END FLASHBACK

_" No one calls my Kitten a slut." _Ray chuckled." My knight in shining armour, defending my honour." Kai grinned and kissed the side of his neck." I serve you and I aim to please." Ray chuckled and he stroked the pendant on Kai's neck. Kai placed his hand over Ray's. His eyes closed as he thought about the pendant. Ray and he had both gotten pendants, they had placed a picture of eachother in them and also put their Bits. Kai opened his eyes._" Speaking of pendants." _

" What happened to Kenji?" Ray growled at the mention of the other. Kai soothed him by rubbing his back, he had been curious when he had woken up but Ray had said he needn't know, now he wanted to." Well."

Ray sighed." Lets just say he wont be causing anymore trouble." Kai nodded silently, he knew better than questioning Ray any further. Ray had told him very little of what happened during the six months he had been gone, what he knew wasn't pleasant. Hopefully one day they could finally get over their pasts and looked to the future.

Kai chuckled and Ray looked at him." What's wrong" Kai smiled and gave him and kiss on the nose then on the lips, deepening it briefly.

" Nothing, just wondering where our Journey will end." Ray grinned and leant forward to whisper in his ear." Didn't I tell you, the Journey ended when we found eachother, it's heaven from here on."

Kai grinned, maybe this wasn't everyones idea of heaven, but where ever Ray was and he was, was heaven enough for him.

DONG

Kai grabbed the glass of wine on his desk and held it infront of them." To us." Ray grinned." To love."

They both toasted to that, and the beginning of the new year and their new life. Together.

THE END

There you go. The end of this little Journey. this honestly was not the best ending for this little creation, a bit of a let down for me and probably you guys. Oh well sorry bout that. Anyway how you guys will still want me to post my latest creation, called Stone Cold, till then have a great night/day/morning/all of the above...is that even possible.

I just have to say one more thing. Reis1gurl, do you remember this: _Dude...that wuz so awesome! i can't wait for u to continue! pleez do so, soon! this fic rox! and i can tell itz gonna git even better. peace out, dude, Reis#1gurl ps) puttin' this on my favz and author alert! thatz just how damn good it is! good job! _ This was the first review you ever sent me. I just want to say thank you so much. You really are the best reviewer ever. You were the first to read and review my story and you also encouraged me through my rough spot, once again, thank you so much. To all my other reviewers, no offence meant by not giving a personal comment but I think you would understand that that first review will always be very special, as the first sign that someone actually enjoyed my story.

My thanks go to the following people who have reviewed, even if it was only once, for these two stories

Platinum Rei, Enelya Aldarion, Wolf, Kurai Eymru, Celestial-Dragon-Demon, LunarTigerGurl, Endoh Chiaki, SakuraCC87, Just That Good, MikeyWaysgirl, Howling Fury, Syuchang, VGMaster04, Darkangelintheshadows, Likagome555, Tntiggris, Someone who loves Ray, Seminai, Midnightdark, Shadowed Heart...Darkened Soul, Kyo Madden, Starcommander and AnimeDragon82

If I left any out sorry. That really was all I have left to say. Night Night.


	12. Must read: Sneak peek of next fic

Answers to reviews, if you reveiwed please read.

Platinum Rei:Thank you, that's okay you still reveiwed at the end so that makes everything okay.

Reis!gurl: I meant every word I said, you are the greatest. Thanks I need all the luck I can get, I'm so scared! Stone Cold is really a stepping stone for me coz its...well read at the bottom and you'll find out. Thanks again.

Just that good: At the time it seemed like I could do better, when I read it again on wednesday I realised I had ended it as well as I possibly could. I know everyone wanted a happy ending and I gave it. I will keep writing, it's one of the few things that is keeping me sane at the moment. Thank you for your compliments.

VGMaster04: Thank you, will do.

Wolf: Thank you, you gonna cry...I cried too so don't worry. Thanks, I'll tell you when I get over them...which will probably be in a while.

Kimpossible243: Sorry, can't do. I promised that they would be happy from now on. Thanks anyway.

LunarTigerGurl: Sob Thank you so much, yours is the last reveiw I got and read and that just did it sobI'm getting emotional now. Takes deep breath hank you so much for all the compliments Blush I'm missing writing it, so guess what I did...I'm writing a new one! Thank you, I am blessed...with the best reviewers in the world!

rubs palms together

Now a question.

I'm typing up 2 stories at the moment, one is stone cold and the other is caged heart. What I need help with is whether you all would like for both stories to be posted at the same time, this means that I post one chapter of one story one week and then the next week a chapter of the other story or only post one story...so it comes down to: would you rather wait two weeks for each chapter or have one story going at a time. I'll give you a little summary of each story.

Stone Cold: By the way it may seem a little confusing but it has to be for the moment, otherwise you will get the plot way too early...heres the official summary for the first chap:

Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. what are their proffessions? You'll have to read to see. Anyway, Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Tyson's...umh...how to put this...oh damn it...he works with him, Ray has been employed by Max to...help with some stuff...

and the other...

Caged heart: Prince Kai(yup Prince) is giving a gift from his grandfather, a gift that is sure to make him think twice about lot in his life, his values, his laws and himself as a person.

Well, tell me what you think. I'm going to be posting a 1 shot and if you mind putting your answers with that if you read and reveiw that story. Thanks, enjoy your weekend. Goodnight.


End file.
